Chung's Secret
by The Cynical Asian
Summary: Chung has a secret: He- I mean she's actually a girl. Elsword finds out. Join the Elgang as Chung deals with her discovered secret. Rated T for language and whatnot, you know the drill. Tables will be flipped as we watch the Elgang :D Rebooted as a collaboration with ShadisticArchdevil. All other chapters will be uploaded on his account.


**Shadic****: ****Hello ****everyone****! ****I ****have ****invaded ****Asian****'****s ****story****! ****Just ****kidding****, ****I ****am ****here ****to ****help ****him ****with ****Chung****'****s ****Secret****.**

**Asian****: ****Rawr****.**

**Elsword****: ****Oh ****El****, ****this ****isn****'****t ****going ****to ****end ****well ****D****:**

**Shadic****: ****Relax ****Elsword****, ****you ****won****'****t ****get ****abused****... ****too ****much****.**

**Raven****: ****Oh ****El****... ****this ****is ****suddenly ****getting ****even ****more ****interesting****...**

**Asian****: *****High ****fives ****Shad***** ****Oh ****by ****the ****way****, ****we****'****re ****going ****to ****be ****making ****a ****few ****changes ****to ****the ****original ****story****.**

**Chung****: *****Reading ****script***** ****Oh ****my****…**

**Shadic****: '****Few****' ****he ****says****... ****Anyways****, ****Asian****, ****any ****last ****words ****before ****we ****begin****?**

**Asian****: ****Rena ****has ****big ****boobies**** :3**

**Rena****: *****prepares ****her ****bow*******

**(****Asian****: ****By ****the ****by****, ****only ****chapter ****one****'****s ****going ****to ****be ****popping ****up ****here****. ****The ****rest****- ****including ****chapter ****one****- ****is ****going ****to ****be ****on ****Shad****'****s ****account**

**Shadic****: ****Even ****though ****I ****think ****Asian ****should ****still ****keep ****his ****followers ****updated****. ****Yell ****at ****him ****to ****keep ****posting ****on ****his ****account ****too****, ****okay****? ;3)**

_**Classes**_

_**Elsword**__** - **__**Sheath **__**Knight**__** (15)**_

_**Aisha**__** - **__**Battle **__**Magician**__** (17)**_

_**Rena**__** - **__**Combat **__**Ranger**__** (?)**_

_**Raven**__** - **__**Weapon **__**Taker**__** (26)**_

_**Eve**__** - **__**Code **__**Electra**__** (?)**_

_**Chung**__** - **__**Fury **__**Guardian**__** (15)**_

_**Ara**__** - **__**Little **__**Devil**__** (19)**_

_**Elsa**__** - **__**Saber **__**Knight**__** (17)**_

_**Chung**__**'**__**s **__**Secret**_

_**Chapter **__**One**__**: **__**Elsword**__**'**__**s **__**First**_

_**By**__**: **__**Shadistic Archdevil **__**and **__**The Cynical Asian**_

**Elsword****'****s ****POV**

"Elsword, could you go get Chung upstairs? It's dinnertime and I'm busy cooking to go call him"

"What about Raven, Eve or Ais-"

Rena glared at me with her death glare. I didn't want to get her mad like last time. I sighed and put down the manhwa I was reading. I adored the beautiful decor we had in this house; the Elder townsfolk were kind enough to give us this residency after we had stopped Wally for using his so-called Nasods for personal gain. I stopped by the guardian of Hamel's door and knocked.

"Hey Chung! Dinner's ready!"

No response. I checked the door and it was unlocked. I slowly opened it and observed my surroundings, nothing out of the ordinary, but the shower was running. Since he was in the shower, I wandered around his room. His Destroyer was hanging on the wall, and it looked upgraded since the last time I saw it. The wall was plastered with all sorts of tools and weapons, but something was off. One of his drawer's was partially open. I walked over to see a...PINK PHORU PLUSHIE?! So I teased Chung once or twice for acting a bit girlish, but this takes the cake!

Shaking my head in disbelief, I headed over to Chung's bathroom door and kicked it wide open.

"HEY CHUNG! YOU FORGOT TO LOCK THE DOOR! AND DINNER'S READY!"

"Elsword what the hell are you yelling ab-"

The glass door shifted open and Chung was naked. Normally I wouldn't care much for seeing a guy naked, only… _Is__it__me__or__is__Chung__… __a__girl__?_

"ELSWORD GET OUT!" The sound of Chung's scream, the sound of a bar or soap striking me in the face, and my slamming of Chung's bedroom door echoed throughout the house as I made a beeline for the dining room.

Most of it was a blur but when my mind cleared I was sitting in my seat at the dinner table, receiving confused stares from the rest of the gang. The one thing I knew for sure was that I'm pretty sure that… that… that…

_Holy __mother __of __El__, __CHUNG__'__S __A __GIRL__!_

"Elsword, are you alright?"

**Chung****'****s ****POV**

Oh crap, I'm pretty sure Elsword saw me for what I really am. Here's to hoping that he doesn't tell anyone. I dried myself off and began dressing, throwing on a creamy white t-shirt along with a pair or light blue shorts.

...

Now that I think of it, I'm pretty sure my scream had echoed through every possible nook and cranny of our home. I'll just cross my fingers in the hope that nobody suspects a thing. With a heavy sigh I headed downstairs, stopping at the top of the stairs as I heard Eve's voice saying, "Elsword, are you alright?"

**(****OH ****MY ****JEEBUS****, ****YOU ****KEEP ****SAYING ****EL ****EVERYTIME****. ****Shut ****up ****Shad**** *****Puts ****on ****shades***** ****Deal ****with ****it****)**

_I __swear __to __El__, __if __Elsword __says __anything __I__'__m __going __to __murder __him__._ "I-I'm fine," I heard Elsword say, "I just tripped when I went inside Chung's room and hit my head." Without giving Elsword a chance to say any more, I walked into the dining room and took my seat in between Rena and Eve. "Yeah, he just fell over in my room. Took me by surprise so I kinda… screamed. Heheh…" I let out a nervous laugh as I smiled at the others, glancing in Elsword's direction to see him letting out a relieved sigh. I shot him a glare that clearly told him that I would 'deal with him later'.

"Wow Rena, you've really outdone yourself this time." The elf beamed with pride in her handiwork, various dishes composed of various meats but plenty fruits and vegetables. By plenty I mean the truckload kind of plenty. Rena's not exactly the type to subtly point out the fact that she dislikes eating meat **(****Shadic****: ****ESPECIALLY ****NOT ****RAVEN****'****S ****MEAT**** -****shot ****and ****dragged ****away ****by ****Asian ****and ****Rena****-)**.

Given there was actually more meat today, I assumed Rena was in a good mood. I wasn't the only one to realize that, as Elsword and Raven began attacking the food as soon as we all picked up our forks. Aisha smacked Elsword for eating so quickly. Raven, however, wall still going full-steam.

"Raven? Shouldn't you slow down a bit?" Rena gave the black-haired man a worried look.

"A mercenary's work is never complete. I need to get back to my missions as soon as possible." Raven spoke between mouthfuls, still eating rapidly as if his life depended on it.

"Right…"

I shook my head and slowly continued eating when Rena poked me. "Chung, is something wrong?"

I shook my head. "No, nothing's wrong… Why do you ask?"

"You've been eating kinda light for a guy lately… You're not a-"

Elsword suddenly spat out his drink in a single burst, spraying Aisha with water. "ELSWORD WHAT THE HELL? DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO WASH THESE ROBES?" Nobody tried to stop Aisha as she began to bludgeon the poor redhead to death with her staff.

Rena opened her mouth to ask again, and in the hopes that she wasn't going to ask what I thought she was going to ask I cut her off. "I'm becoming a vegetarian." The look everyone else gave me just screamed 'You shouldn't have said that'. And boy was I not prepared for what came next.

Long story short, Rena went on a non-stop lecture that ended with Elsword complaining that 'vegetables are boring and if there's no meat in a meal there's no point in eating'. The safer version of Rena's response was that Elsword was a barbarian and that people like him disgusted her.

After dinner was finished, Raven went to help Rena with the dishes, though I still fail to see how he could wash dishes without breaking them with his Nasod arm. I gave them my plates and silverware while grabbing Elsword by the ear and dragging him upstairs into my room.

"Elsword! Don't you know I need privacy?! I don't barge in on you showering!"

"S-sorry, I just didn't know that you were actually a gi-"

I covered his mouth and closed the door. "And if you tell anyone I will-"

Elsword moved my hand from his mouth and whispered, "Tell anyone what? I don't know a thing."

My straight face curved upwards into a smile. Even after finding out my biggest secret, at least he isn't blurting it out in front of people, though he was pretty close to doing so...

**Shadic****: ****So ****uh****, ****what ****did ****you ****guys ****think****? ****Am ****I ****worthy ****of ****now ****collaborating ****with ****Asian****?**

**Asian****: ****Shouldn****'****t ****I ****be ****the ****judge ****of ****that****?**

**Aisha****: ****You ****suck ****anyway ****Asian**

**Asian****: ****D****:**

**Raven****: *****Pats ****Shad****'****s ****head***** ****You ****did ****good ****kid****, ****you ****did ****good**

**Asian****: ****Dammit**** *****Hands ****Raven ****five ****bucks*******

**Elsword****: ****What ****was ****that****?**

**Asian****: ****I ****bet ****Raven ****that ****he ****wouldn****'****t ****do ****that**

**Chung****: ****That****'****s ****kinda ****stupid****…**

**Asian****: ****I ****know****… ****q****.****q**

**Shadic****: -****loads ****his ****Nasod ****arm ****and ****aims ****at ****Raven ****and ****Asian****- ****SAY ****HELLO ****TO ****MY ****LITTLE ****FRIEND****! **

**Asian****, ****Raven****: ****SHADIC ****WAI****-**

**-****Connection ****Lost****-**


End file.
